gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield
Feel free to leave a message, and I'll respond to it here so the conversation isn't fragmented. If I leave a message on your talk page, it's best that you respond to it there for the same reason. Thanks. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) For older discussions, see User talk:Daniel Benfield/Archive. ''Concentration'' game show 14th Anniversary Hi Daniel, I am searching for a particular episode of "Concentration". A friend of mine asked me to try and find the episode that she appeared on and won. I believe it was in 1972 and it was the 14th anniversary. The contestants were all 14 years old and did not have the option of returning as a champion. My friend believes it was taped in August of 1972 but isn't absolutely sure. If you could give me any information on how to get a copy of that show for her, I would greatly appreciate it. I have been searching to no avail. I do not even know who I could contact to see who would have this archived episode. Thank you for your time. Theresa Thielen on January 4, 2015 Re: $25,000 Pyramid promo In the CBS game shows promo from 1983 you uploaded, you mentioned one of the clips has a win graphic you didn't recognize. From seeing it, I can tell you that it came from the very first week of shows on CBS in 1982 (Constance McCashin & Robert Mandan, September 20-24, 1982). That first week only used Helvetica for the win graphic (same as what the 1970s ABC shows used); the second week had the numbers in the Cheltenham font (the 'normal' font used for the rest of the run) but the dollar sign still in Helvetica. The normal graphics (everything in Cheltenham) came in the third week. BryceLozier (talk) 18:13, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :I thought it was from a pilot, but wasn't sure. I've fixed the info. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:04, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Reason for the Home Player Spin episodes Yes, I know those have aired numerous times since GSN got the rights to the show back in 2001, but it's to help you figure out when those episodes aired, so that we get all the ones available in the Archive. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 00:57, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :I know when all those episodes aired, hence my links to Jason Hernandez's site. I also don't want a full Archive of Press, mainly because the 1984-85 shows have aired numerous times since 2001. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:13, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Mystery 1986 episode of Press Your Luck solved Daniel, I figured out where the mystery 1986 episode, as shown in 1986 promo of CBS game shows from Chuck Donegan came from. It is from Kathleen/Bob/Oretha. If you look closely, the studio audience is the same as on Kate/Robert/Bob. Both episodes were from the same taping day,so this means the Charlie O'Donnell episodes began with Kathleen/Bob/Oretha, and ended with Don/Maria/Robin. -654_(March_31,_1986).png Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-07h13m29s143.png Vnisanian2001 (talk) 15:19, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ''Joker's Wild'' 1972 shows Was there a problem with me or William adding those links? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think there was a problem. He probably just wants to do this by himself.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::There was no problem; I just haven't seen any of them myself, barring the ones I put in there and the '75 finale, so I want to go through the stuff at my own pace. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:51, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Question about acceptable spoilers on Sale of the Century episode guide On the guide, I know the returning champion is always listed (including how many wins they've got), and any $100+ wins in the main game. For the Winner's Board shows, should car or $10,000 wins be acknowledged too? (I ask since the car was given away on this morning's show, not going to say by who just yet though...) BryceLozier (talk) 19:54, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. It'd be interesting to see how often the two big prizes were picked off, and at what point in each champ's run. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:42, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :...Okay, weird thing I just noticed -- per this video of today's show, they're already into 1986. Either the graphics people jumped the gun, or the show took at least two weeks off. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::...since that video was pulled by the time I saw this post, what was I supposed to see? Was Rocky still champ? BryceLozier (talk) 22:04, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :: nevermind, I just found the episode myself, and I'm as confused as you are. But unless I can find something to corroborate there being a gap in airings, I'm going to leave the listings as they are and assume today was the December 16, 1985 show. BryceLozier (talk) 22:14, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::The title of the video I originally linked to pointed out that this was the first nighttime Sale of '86, which the copyright date bore out. I'm with you on leaving these alone, although I've made a note of it in the listings. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Greggo (2015 messages) Made about twenty video links private today. Will go through the archive itself and remove the links. GreggosGameShows (talk) 01:10, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Greggo :Fair point; it's your stuff, after all. :) While I am curious as to why, I fully understand it's none of my business in any case. :Still, given they're marked as Private (as opposed to being outright removed), I've put them back on the page with the tags added, which hides them from the front end. From my viewpoint, having no knowledge of your reasons for making these Private (and, again, it's none of my business), there's a chance (however slim) that they could be made Public again. That's the way I've handled video links on all of my subpages, although in all honesty I don't think any of those have been edited by someone directly connected to the subject of said pages. :(By the way, I saw that one Facebook post of yours, and I hope whoever's responsible for making up the stuff you noted in there is found.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:36, February 19, 2015 (UTC) [Addendum: a short time after I posted the above, Greggo contacted me through a non-Wiki-based method and explained why said videos were made Private. I never asked him to, and I still don't think it was any of my business to know, but he volunteered the info all the same. I respect his privacy, so it's not gonna be shared here; don't worry, though, there's no sinister backstory or somesuch – you want those, go look at The Price Is Right, there's a lot of that over there. :P] ''SOTC'' Winner's Board set Watching the Winner's Board episodes GSN has now, I'm noticing some white light-up trees behind where Jim and the contestant stand... do you think those might be the same ones Wheel used from December 1981 to February 1984 behind Chuck/Pat? BryceLozier (talk) 15:27, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Dennis James Price Question Which Price is Right Episode aired on March 16, 1974. on March 4, 2015 :It varied depending on the market, being a syndicated show during the "bicycling" era and all. As such, no episodes really have fixed airdates since different stations aired different episodes. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 10:42, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Dennis James Price Question 2 When did these Episodes first Aired. #062N #064N #065N #070N I Know that #075N aired on April 9, 1974. GSN schedule updates, March 30 You're not going to like this... GSN is completely dropping Sale of the Century after March 27, S-196 is their last episode... any plans with regards to the episode guide from there? BryceLozier (talk) 23:13, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :My first thought is that they're advance schedules, so it's possible things will change between now and then. If GSN's really stopping? Yeah, that sucks, but on the bright side they'll have aired 192 of the first 196 shows, which is a lot more and a lot further than people thought they were gonna go with this. :Also on the bright side, everybody learned a lot about the nighttime show – before GSN aired the Winner's Board transition, it was just "sometime between September and November '85"; before they aired Curtis Warren's first day, none of the 1986 episodes had airdates. Plus, hey, we got perfect-quality footage of Matt Ottinger with hair. :P :As for the episode guide, I've still got some Season 1 shows to look through for any other $100+ wins, so that section isn't quite done yet. Otherwise, we keep on going as usual until it's confirmed whether Sale is truly gone for good; if so...hey, the guide's not going anywhere. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:42, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Wasn't there someone who claimed to have taped the entirety of the syndie run from its USA airings? Wonder if they'd be willing to help out for anything past S-196, if this is indeed the end of the line for GSN's run... BryceLozier (talk) 00:47, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I thought about that, but said person only made that one post. Also, taking a look at the advance schedules, I'm pretty sure GSN's committed to this – Sale and Pyramid are being replaced by Shop 'Til You Drop (Season 6, 1997) and Catch 21. Say what you will about a new STYD lease, but the Press Your Luck lease is still going, so at least there's two-and-a-half hours of pre-2000 material on the schedule. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:49, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Sony Takedowns, 2015 Copycat Rats: ''Celebrity Bullseye'' I'm sure you probably already know this, but I've found some alternate links. Check these out: 1, 2, 3--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 11:28, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Time to start pruning some TJW links I just noticed some of the links are dead. Some of the users have told me that it's probably Sony that's behind this...Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 17:56, March 19, 2015 (UTC) To answer both of you, yes I'm aware and it's likely affected the other Sony-owned shows I have pages for (I know Chain Reaction was one). Frankly, the whole matter's kinda depressed me since it's clear Sony would still prefer to go the "If we're not doing something with this, then neither should anybody else!" I didn't replace the Bullseye links because not only was I kinda bummed out about the whole thing, but at that point it was 2:30 in the morning and I'd been up way too long. Yeah, I know taking them down is within Sony's legal rights, but still... -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:34, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Bit of an addendum: honestly, I'm getting a bit tired of the Sony takedowns. Build up something nice, and it gets toppled over. This is...what, the third or fourth time Sony's done this?...and the result's always the same – massive cleanup, attempts to find alternative sources, restructuring and reordering, and then things go smoothly for about a year before Sony goes on the hunt again. If you guys want to replace the links, go for it, but there's plenty of other companies that don't do what Sony does (Fremantle, Hatos-Hall, Heatter, Wolpert, and Greenberg all come to mind) and I'm starting to think sticking to them is gonna be better overall. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:57, March 19, 2015 (UTC) * If you think Sony removing episodes is bad, how about blocking them? I've seen someone by the name of Trevor Panno upload some older Jeopardy! episodes that I've been helping load into the J! Archive (of which I am a member of the archiving team) that have since been blocked. Luckily, I've been able to get them in before this came about. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:09, March 19, 2015 (UTC) * I think blocking is bad, too, but that's pretty much the same as removing. Sony's been mismanaged for a while now, and I'm still wondering how they got Trebek to re-up given the email leaks showed he was sick of them never defending him when he'd get vilified by the mass media being stupid, but the seemingly-annual takedowns means none of the videos we link to in the Video Archives or on each show's pages are really gonna stick. If Sony publicly changes how they go about things with YouTube videos, I'll happily work on the Video Archives for their properties again, but for now...no, not if it's gonna be the same vicious cycle. ** As for the J!Archive stuff, on a more positive note, I'm always in support of anything that furthers research and preservation. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:35, March 19, 2015 (UTC) * Meaning you'll join the archiving team? We could use more people there. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:59, March 19, 2015 (UTC) * No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant that I support endeavors like that, that was all. Honestly, I don't think I could get in there and go at it like you guys do, and I think I've got enough on my plate as it is. Sorry for confusing you like that. :( -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:42, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Kyle Hunter FF and TPIR clips I'm not sure of a date for them, but I can narrow them to between September 1988 (when Spelling Bee debuted) and June 1992 (when the green wall borders and carpet on the Turntable were replaced with the gold wall borders and red carpet on the turntable). It's not much but it's something! BryceLozier (talk) 16:13, March 23, 2015 (UTC) BTW...does Sony own Millionaire? Subject says all. They been a part of Millionaire since 2007, from what I know. If this is true, I'll be darn surprised if Millionaire is next on the YouTube chopping block (and from what I know, there's one user who uploaded all of the August 1999 ABC shows, since GSN doesn't have those yet). Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:21, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Dennis James TPIR Info 178N's Playing of the Range Game taped on December 7, 1976 was played for a Restored Car. ''Beat the Clock'' 2002 Are you going to do a Video Archive for that? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 04:26, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Unless something's changed since I last checked, there's only about two Kroeger episodes online, so the chances of a Video Archive are unlikely. Even then, I'm not really a fan of that version since I thought it kinda missed the point of the show. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:29, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the reminder, I somehow have a feeling that I'm going to be banned from the page forever. Just my view on the situation of course! Buyavowel.boards.net Hi, I created an account for Buyavowel.boards.net as WheelLover96. I left a comment, and a few minutes later, I strangely found a message saying that I was banned from the forum. Why did they do that? I didn't break any rules. I only left the one comment. It was about a Wheel layout I had in mind for Season 33. 02:40, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ''Hot Potato'' Video Archive Will that be in the works soon? It only lasted about 6 months in 1984, so it should be easy-queasy. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:30, June 20, 2015 (UTC) * I was pretty much ready to sit down and watch the shows when the most recent batch of Sony takedowns happened. It'll take me a while to find the videos again, in any case, and even then I've got something like 20 other pages in progress or in the works right now. For the time being, I'm staying away from the Barry-Enright, Bob Stewart, and Merv Griffin properties. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:41, June 20, 2015 (UTC) * If the Sony takedowns continue, it would seem to me that Millionaire would be next, as it's owned by Sony (2waytraffic)...though from what I know, Disney/ABC/Celador own the bulk of the shows. I could be wrong. Anyone know about this? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 04:22, July 6, 2015 (UTC) * Also, IIRC, the Bergeron and Marshall HS's are owned by Sony, right? I don't think those have been affected. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 19:47, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ''Name That Tune'' Video Archive Sir, we got a hack on your NTT archive page. Dominic Falance (talk) 01:34, July 6, 2015 (UTC) * Annnd... said hack has been reverted by yours truly. BryceLozier (talk) 02:48, July 6, 2015 (UTC) * Wow...the things that happen after I go to bed. Thanks, guys. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 12:23, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Greggo Archive change In the wake of some pretty disparaging comments made by one of the participants recently (the details of which I'm not going to go into detail here), I've made two videos private - Anime Match Game from Anime Blast Chattanooga 2012, parts 1 and 2. 15:53, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Greggo Infobox Why an infobox on every page?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:06, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :For consistency, mainly, and so I can check to see if I have any info (sourced from the Encyclopedia of TV Game Shows) that isn't already on said pages. That said, I realize I'm clogging up the Recent Changes page with said edits, so I don't think I'll be touching anything except my namespace (and probably not even that) for a while. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:33, November 15, 2015 (UTC) List of big "Sale of the Century" winners during NBC "Shopping Era" I decided to take it upon myself to compile a list of those who won big during the "Shopping Round" era NBC episodes of "Sale of the Century" (1983-1984), and the order/airdates. The cash jackpot was introduced on May 30. Here's what I know: (Around January-May 1983): Mort Camens becomes the first player to win the lot, and the only one to win it, before the cash jackpot was introduced. (July 13, 1983): Richard Heft is the first player to win the cash jackpot, taking home $82,000. (August 9, 1983): Barbara Phillips wins the lot and $68,000; the only NBC "Shopping Round" era contestant to do so. (Around August-December 1983): Two or three people took home the cash jackpot. One of them may have been Fran Wolfe. (January 18, 1984): Kathy Riley takes home $78,000 (April 11, 1984): David Rogers takes home $109,000. This was the highest the cash jackpot EVER got on the show. (May 10, 1984): Bill Baxter takes home $70,000. (May 23, 1984): Ian Barondess takes home $58,000. (June 27, 1984): Stephanie Holmquist takes home $74,000. The next three are a complete guessing game. They could have happened anywhere after June 1984, and prior to the October debut of the Winner's Board. Susan Wolfe takes home $61,000. David Herelko takes home $82,000. Joe (no last name given) takes home $57,000. Vnisanian2001 (talk) 03:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Advice. Hello, Daniel. I know we don’t always agree—nor do we always get along—but considering I saw what you posted on the talk page of an unregistered Wikia user, I must give you the same advice that I gave John and William: DON’T FEED THE TROLLS.—Brandon Devers 19:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, trust me, I know. I was just frustrated at nonsensical edits. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:40, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure. Whatever you say, Daniel.—Brandon Devers 20:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I know I dealt with it the wrong way. I've gone the wrong route with trolls before, and it's usually bit me in the end. Rashness leads to stupidity, and all that. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Portion of Richard White's run on Sale of the Century (May 1986) https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x152iqy_saleofthecentury-may86-ktty_creation I was shocked to find this clip. It was the last thing I expected to find. The way the uploader labeled it was a little weird. He labeled Sale of the Century as SaleOfTheCentury.Vnisanian2001 (talk) 23:06, November 30, 2015 (UTC)] Chuck-a-luck? What the heck is that? I've never heard of it.Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 18:58, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :Per Wikipedia, it's basically a dice-based game. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:09, February 29, 2016 (UTC) * Oh, like craps...or bunco (another dice game that rarely anyone knows). Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 17:35, March 1, 2016 (UTC) HGN's games On the Hollywood Game Night's page is a full list of games? UzumakiPavel (talk) 21:04, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Pavel Strike It Rich/Lucky video archive coming soon? Well, given the news about Joe Garagiola, I think you should do it (not only that, his show lasted only one season, so why not?). But...it's up to you. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 15:34, March 25, 2016 (UTC)